callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger (weapon)
:This article is for the sniper rifle. For the perk of the same name, see Scavenger (perk). The Scavenger is an explosive sniper rifle featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie map, Call of the Dead. It is the most powerful gun in Call of the Dead and is extremly useful when cut off on all sides assuming you have PhD Flopper. If recieved from the Mystery Box one should look after how it is used, as ammo is very limited and like simliar guns like the Thundergun and Wunderwaffe DG-2 a missed shot is a serious waste of potenial. When Pack-a-Punched, it is renamed the 'Hyena Infra-Dead '''and gains a Variable Zoom with an Infrared Scope, larger magazine, and more damage to zombies. After the player shoots, it takes two seconds for the bullet to explode which has a fairly large radius and high damage, enough to usually kill large clustered groups. It can and will down players if they are close enough to the bullet when it explodes if they do not have Juggernog or PhD Flopper. It assumes the role of the Thundergun from Ascension and Kino der Toten. Though trading more ammo for less damage, it is much more effective than its counterpart the V-R11 as it can kill multiple Zombies and has a very long range. Tips *It is advised to buy PhD Flopper as soon as possible upon its acquisition, due to the weapon using explosive rounds which can hurt and stun the player if they're within range. *Like other Wonder Weapons (except the Ray Gun), it's advised not to waste it on one zombie due to the fact it's not worth the ammo. *After the V-R11, this weapon is arguably the best one to kill George A. Romero with due to its high damage. However, even when upgraded this process takes all of the player's ammo. *It is advised to wait until there are 24 zombies (the maximum amount of zombies at once) on the map at once, stack them up and kill them with one shot. This will minimize the usage of ammo. Trivia *This is the first fictional sniper rifle throughout the whole series of ''Call of Duty. *This is the first sniper rifle in the Call of Duty series that uses explosive rounds. *The appearance of the rounds of the Scavenger are distincly similar to those of rifle grenades. *The Scavenger's scope is using a chevron-shaped reticule, similar to Dragunov. *The Scavenger reuses the Intervention's animations from ''Modern Warfare 2''. *The player will be downed when in close proximity with the explosion caused by the Scavenger's rounds, unless the player has Juggernog or PhD Flopper. *Explosions from the Scavenger's rounds are yellow whilst explosions from its Pack-a-Punched variant are purple. *When reloading it is possible to see the Group 935 logo on the side of the rifle, suggesting that it was created by Group 935. Gallery File:New_Sniper.png|First-person view of the Scavenger. File:Scav_cod.png|The Scavenger as it appears in the Mystery Box. File:Scavengerroundwarning.png|The warning icon of a fired Scavenger round. File:Scavenger_explosion.png|Explosion caused by a fired round from the Scavenger. File:Scavenger_reloading.png|The Scavenger reloading. File:Scavenger_scope.png|Scavenger's scope reticule. File:Hyena_Infra-dead.png|The Hyena Infra-dead. File:Hyena_Scope.png|The Hyena Infra-dead's scope reticule. File:Hyena_round_explosion.png|Explosion caused by the Hyena Infra-dead's rounds Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call Of The Dead